


Perfect Picture of Health

by cryptidkickflip



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, M/M, Meet-Cute, Personal Trainer Shiro, Photographer Keith, Sheithlentines 2019, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidkickflip/pseuds/cryptidkickflip
Summary: When Shiro knocks Keith into the mud during his run and ruins his shot, will Keith fall head over heels for him, or will their attraction be gone in a flash?





	Perfect Picture of Health

**Author's Note:**

  * For [titboys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titboys/gifts).



> Happy Sheithlentines Day, Nance! Hope you enjoy it!

The sun had slunk behind the clouds, making Keith tap his foot in irritation. The sun had to be  _ just right _ , and if he couldn’t get the shot in the next half-hour or so, he wouldn’t get it at all today and it was supposed to snow tomorrow and he had work the day after and the weather wasn’t reliable the next  _ whole week— _

He eyed the cloud, nearly passing, and knelt, preparing his camera.

The concrete arch stood tall in the wood, overlooking a babbling stream. The graffiti on it stood out in stark contrast to the lush green all around him and gave him that spark in his chest that told him that this was going to be one of his favourite photos of the set. He knew it.

Keith pressed his eye to the camera, lining up the shot.

The cloud would pass any minute now, allowing the sun to shine in dappled rays over the dilapidated ruins of the bridge.

Just as he was about to take the shot, Keith was knocked forward, his headphones falling off.

He nearly slid down the trail and with an angry snarl, he cradled his camera to his chest, turning to land on his ass in the mud rather than allow the camera to splash into the muck.

“God damnit, you could have broken my cam…” Keith looked up at the perpetrator and wished he could take his words back, snatch them out of the air like an errant wisp of cotton candy.

Keith looked up. And up.  _ And up _ .

A pair of black trainers stood before him, which were attached to shapely calves in long running pants, the stripes running down the sides accentuating how well and truly… Long, the legs were. The man wore a grey hoodie, the sleeves crudely cut off at the shoulders, and an absolutely mortified look on his face.

A shock of white hair stood out nearly straight from his forehead and the rest of his dark hair was whipping around his head in the wind.

The wind that was now pushing another cloudbank over the sun.

The guy was saying something and water was soaking into Keith’s pants.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” He was saying. He was offering Keith his hand to help him up. Keith took it in a daze. He belatedly noticed that the man’s other hand was made of some kind of metal, fully articulated, the metal ending part of the way through his bicep.

“I—I was taking a picture,” Keith stammered, holding out his camera. “Headphones. Didn’t hear you coming,”

“I slid in the mud!” The guy exclaimed, still looking like he’d rather the trail swallowed him whole. “I thought I was going to be able to sneak past you but I just slid right in the mud and… God, I’m so sorry,”

“It’s cool. Camera’s not hurt,” Keith said, shrugging a shoulder. Nevermind that he probably had mud in places, places both real and imaginary, and that he’d probably not be able to get an acceptable shot for this location for another week or more…

The guy had a blush from his neck to his hairline. His ears were also tinged with pink and Keith gulped when he started to chew on his lower lip in shame.

“Did you drive here?” The guy asked, giving Keith a lingering look. Keith followed his gaze.

Everything from the waist down was covered in mud. Even the bottom of his backpack was soaked.

Keith winced.

“I rode my bike.”

“Oh, jeez. How far?”

“I live over by campus,” Keith said, shrugging. “Art student.”

“You rode your bike  _ that far? _ ” The guy said in shock.

“No, not a pedal bike. Like a motorcycle.” Keith corrected with a smirk.

“Oh,” The guy said, blinking at him in a second round of embarrassment. “Then at least come back with me to my car,” He said, spreading his hands.

Keith blinked once, slowly, before the guy turned redder. Keith was worried he’d pop a blood vessel.

“Nothing, nothing like,  _ hoo _ ,” The guy shook his head and put his hands over his eyes. “I have an extra pair of sweatpants if you don’t want to ride a motorcycle covered in mud,”

“Extra sweatpants,” Keith said, chuckling. “You sure?”

“Yeah,” The guy said, motioning for Keith to follow him. “Yeah. Let’s… Go, before I stick my whole leg in my mouth.”

Keith snorted and followed him, swinging his backpack around to stow his camera away. He checked it for damage first, but there wasn’t even a spot of mud on the lens. It gave him something to do that wasn’t sneak peeks at the guy leading him back to his car.

In retrospect, this was so very, very suspicious that when he got back home to his suite, he’d nearly kicked himself for being prime serial killer bait.

But true to the guy’s word, he walked back to a silver Corolla and popped the trunk, digging around in a bulging duffle bag with a chagrined look on his face.

“Sorry, it’s a hot mess in here,” The guy explained, waving at the car. “Might take a second.”

“What  _ is  _ all that stuff?” Keith asked, motioning toward the backseat. Some of it looked like it might have been for torture?

“Oh, I’m a personal trainer,” The guy said, tossing a few sweatshirts to the side with a grimace. “I also really need to clean out my car,”

“Take your time… Guy…” Keith said, gesturing abortively. “I’m Keith.”

“Oh, jeez,” The guy said, moving around the back of his car to stick his hand out. Keith shook it with a grin. “I’m Shiro. I didn’t even… Sorry, I’ll just go get the pants.”

“Figured I should know your name, seeing as I’m about to get in your pants and all.”

Shiro banging his head off the trunk was victory enough for Keith, perfect shot or no.

* * *

 

Shiro couldn’t finish his run, not after that.

Keith, the guy he nearly pummeled,  _ gave him his number _ so he could bring his sweatpants back to him.

What reality was he in, anyway?

When Shiro had seen him on the trail, he almost turned back. He looked so focused on what he was doing. Shiro didn’t want to disturb him.

However, Shiro  _ also  _ didn’t want to turn back around and run the whole three miles back to the trailhead the other way. It was only a half mile away from the other end and the whole thing was a loop.

He really  _ had  _ slid in the mud, though.

Shiro suspected that Keith’s combat boots were far better at dealing with the terrain than his own worn-down tennis shoes.

He watched Keith walk toward the public restrooms to change with growing embarrassment.

Keith had to know that he thought he was attractive, at  _ least _ . Shiro couldn’t control his own foot-in-mouth disorder and he’d felt his face burning with shame the entire time that they were talking.

What Keith  _ didn’t  _ need to know was that Shiro ran this trail almost every day. It was his favourite. Calm, quiet, the most gorgeous view.

Keith was there all the time. He would see Keith off the side of the trail, crouched in some grasses, trying to get a shot of some fungus on a tree. Once he even saw Keith as he was climbing up a tree, a determined look on his face and his backpack strapped on tight.

If he had looped back around and taken the extra three miles, just to check and make sure Keith didn’t fall and break his back, Shiro would never tell.

He got into the car and sat in the driver’s seat, toying with the keys on his lanyard.

He never got Keith’s number. He hoped Keith would text him soon.

* * *

 

Keith pulled into the lot at the dorm and killed his bike, leaning forward on the gas tank. The sweats were  _ huge _ on him.

He couldn’t decide how that made him feel.

The ride back to the dorm had been  _ hell _ , the bike rattling between his legs. He toed open the kickstand and hiked up the sweats.

He could think of a few things that he’d like between his legs more than the bike.

He climbed the stairs to the third floor, opting to take the back stairs rather than the elevator where he’d be bound to see another human soul.

Shiro’d given him a pair of grey sweatpants, almost as if he wanted Keith to suffer.

He ducked into his dorm room. It was the afternoon on a Thursday, which meant it was hit-or-miss on his roommates being home.

“Keith!” Hit, one out of three. Keith pulled his backpack off and held it in front of his waist as Lance rounded the dresser to trap him in the entryway. The backpack would have to do, at least until he could think about literally anything but the way Shiro’s ass had looked in those leggings and running shorts. “Hey, how’d pictures go?”

“I didn’t get the shot,” Keith sighed, remembering that  _ that  _ was what he was supposed to be doing while he was out, not ogling some guy.

“What? Keith, not getting the shot? That’s unheard of. Did you get hit by a meteor or something?”

“Lance,” Keith sighed. “I fell in the mud and I really just want to shower and change.”

“You did  _ what _ ?” Lance laughed, stepping aside. Keith was grateful for the ensuite bathroom that living in the new junior dorms afforded him. He only had to battle Lance, Hunk, and Pidge to get off in peace, rather than a whole floor of hormonal boys.

“Yeah. Some guy bumped into me and I went ass-down in the mud.”

“How’s the camera?” Lance said, gesturing at the backpack.

“It’s fine. My pants took the brunt of it. He leant me a pair to wear home so I didn’t have to ride my bike in soaked jeans.” Lance looked him up and down.

“What a gentleman,” He waggled his eyebrows at Keith.

Freshman year had been a trip for both of them.

One night, they’d laid in the bottom bunk, technically Keith’s, both drunk on wine they’d convinced Pidge’s older brother to buy them, trying to watch a movie.

Keith couldn’t remember the movie now, but he did remember the way Lance had been turning to say something to him in fits and starts. Keith politely tried to focus on the movie, trying to give his new friend the space he needed to say whatever it was that he was going to say.

“What if,” Lance started, gulping.

Keith paused the movie and shifted on the bed to face Lance.

“What if?” Keith had said, cocking his head to the side.

“What if I like boys and girls.” Lance had said, a waterfall of words tumbling out on a rivulet of wine.

“What if I just like boys?” Keith had answered. Lance breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thank god,” He said, chuckling. He sat up with a wan grin. “I thought you were going to kick my ass and throw me out of the room.”

“Nah.” Keith said, shrugging. “Even if I was straight, I don’t think I’d care.”

“You’ re right,” Lance had said, giving him a long, considering look. “You seem cool.”

They’d been roommates and friends ever since.

“So, this guy…” Lance said, waggling his eyebrows even more. Great. “He cute? He got a nice butt? He got the nice arms?”

“Stop trying to set me up with somebody you’ve never even met,” Keith laughed, shouldering himself past Lance, keeping the bag in place.

“You’re in a dry spell! Happens to the best of us,” Lance said, raising his hands in surrender, but continuing all the same. “Just lookin’ out for ya, Keith.”

“Great, thanks, appreciate it,” Keith said in a flat voice. “Will you please let me into the bathroom?”

Lance stepped aside, but swatted at Keith’s ass on the way past.

“So you gonna give him back the pants?”

Keith considered for a second.

“I think I am,” He said, closing and locking the bathroom door.

It’d give him an excuse to see Shiro again.

* * *

 

Shiro went back to his apartment and flopped down on his bed. He wondered how long it’d take Keith to text him. If he texted him at all.

The pants weren’t a big deal. They were cheap, kept in his car for emergencies only, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to see Keith again.

Well, talk to Keith again. He’d seen him plenty of times on the trail. Shiro couldn’t help but feel like a creep about that, but honestly, what was he supposed to do? Not run on that trail ever again?

If Keith didn’t text him, that might be what he did.

His phone chimed from his backpack and he frowned as he dug for it.

**Unknown Number: hey, this is keith with the pants. i’m going to wash them today. are you free tonight?**

Shiro blinked at his phone in surprise for a moment before saving Keith’s number in his phone in a fit of hope.

**Shiro: I teach a class tonight, but what about tomorrow?**

It was Thursday, and Thursday nights he taught a HIIT class at the gym. This week, they’d made a deal that each student could bring their partner for free, for Valentine’s day. Shiro wasn’t thrilled at the prospect of having so many students in his class at once, but he hoped that at least a few of them would stay on after Valentine’s day.

**Keith: i could drop them off at work, if you wanted. which gym do you work at?**

**Shiro: Kingdom Fitness, on Altea Ave. The class starts at seven so any time before that would be alright!**

**Keith: cool! i’ll be there**

Shiro sat back on his bed, grinning.

He was going to see Keith again today.

* * *

 

“You’re just going to drop them off before work?” Hunk asked, sitting back down with a plate of pasta. They were at their usual dinner spot on campus.

“It has no sticking power, man!” Lance exclaimed over his ice cream.

“If you drop them off day-of, what else do you guys have to say to each other just yet?” Hunk said, shrugging. “One of you will have to ask the other one out.”

“We all know Keith’s not gonna ask him out,” Pidge said, grinning over their laptop.

“No, come on. I might!” Keith exclaimed, sticking his tongue out at Pidge. Pidge shrugged and went back to their sandwich.

“Might? Yes. Will? No.” Lance said, taking another huge bite of ice cream.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” Keith grumbled, slouching back over his plate. “So what do y’all think I should do?”

“Well, you said he was teaching a class,” Pidge started, shrugging their shoulders. “Maybe go to the class.”

“I don’t even know what kind of class it is,” Keith lamented. Pidge rolled their eyes and made a quick few taps on the computer.

“Well, he says he works at Kingdom Fitness, and the class is at seven tonight. It looks like one Takashi Shirogane is teaching a HIIT class at that time. Boom. HIIT. Whatever that is,” Pidge said, frowning.

“Have you ever even been to a fitness class?” Hunk asked dubiously.

“I, uh, climb trees all the time? For pictures?” Keith said, frowning down at his plate.

“I don’t think that’s the same,” Lance chuckled, raising his eyebrows at Keith.

“Oh, and you’re a fitness expert?” He snarked back, crossing his arms at Lance and waiting for his answer.

“Of course! How do you think I keep in shape?” Lance said, raising his jaw with a smirk.

“Uh. I actually have no idea?” Hunk said, giving Lance a shocked look. “I’ve never actually seen you at the gym,”

“Neither have I,” Keith said, shaking his head. “I call bullshit.”

“I go to the gym! Just this one on campus, but I go!” Lance said, putting a hand to his chest as though he’d been mortally wounded.

“Why don’t you  _ both _ go? It says it’s couple’s night for one price. Valentine’s day.” Pidge said, rolling their eyes.

“That’s a great idea! Hunk should wingman!” Lance offered, turning to Keith with a huge grin.

“You mean you can pump Hunk for information later,” Keith said, pointing his fork at Lance.

“Po-tay-toe, po-tah-toe,”

“One of you will be free, so it’ll be like it’s half-priced.” Pidge said, shutting their laptop. “My work here is done. I’ll be back at the suite.”

“Okay, dude,” Hunk said, looking worriedly between Keith and Lance. “Do I really gotta do this?”

“Of course!” Lance cheered, hooking an arm around Keith. “How can we leave Keith high and dry like this?” Hunk looked to Keith.

“I guess,” He said, rolling his eyes. He hoped he wasn’t going to live to regret this.

* * *

 

They hadn’t even left yet and Keith already regretted his decision. Lance forced him to try on four different pairs of sweatpants and three shirts until he was satisfied that his assets were best shown off.

Keith ended up in a pair of black joggers and a red hoodie. It was a zipper hoodie and he and Lance had fought tooth and nail over what to wear under it.

“Nothing! You leave that slightly open, show off the collar bone,” Lance drawled.

“I’m trying to get a date with this guy, not audition for a bad porno!” Keith had snapped, trying to wrench the tee shirt from Lance’s hands.

“Same difference!” Lance said, giving one last tug. The shirt slid from Keith’s hands and he huffed a sigh.

“If he mentions it, I’m throwing you under the bus.” Keith said, pointing at finger at Lance and raising his eyebrows.

“I’d expect nothing less.”

They took Hunk’s yellow Beetle, as Hunk was loath to ride on the back of Keith’s bike after that first time.

He’d gotten phenomenally sick on the side of the road and Keith had felt guilty for… Well, he  _ still _ felt guilty.

The gym was pretty big, honestly, bigger than Keith expected. It looked to be at least two floors. The windows on the second floor of the nearest showed people walking in circles on a raised track, with what looked like a pool underneath.

“Huge place,” Hunk said approvingly. “I wonder what the rates are like.”

“Thinking about joining?” Keith said, tilting his head at Hunk.

“I mean, I don’t mind a good yoga class,” Hunk said, shrugging. “Let’s check it out!”

They walked up to the front desk, gym bags in tow. Keith didn’t know what to put in the red one Lance had thrust at him, so he stowed a water bottle, Shiro’s pants, and some kind of granola bar that Hunk had in his room.

Hunk and Pidge’s room was connected by the bathroom to Lance and Keith’s room, so it wasn’t all that uncommon to find one of the other three going through the other’s stuff at odd hours.

“Hi! How can I help you guys?” A cheerful man asked. He had a huge ginger moustache and appeared older, but unmistakably ripped.

“We’re here to take Shiro’s class.” Keith said, stepping forward.

“Oh, the couple’s class?” The man’s nametag read Coran, Desk Manager.

“Uh, yeah,” Keith said, shooting Hunk a look.

“Well, it’s half off for couples today only, so I’d get it while it’s hot!” Coran chirped, typing a few things into the computer. “Can I get your names?”

“While it’s hot? Was that an exercise pun?” Hunk said, grinning slowly.

“Of course! Those are free, no worries.” Hunk laughed and shook his head.

“Oh, yeah, I like it here already.”

“I’m Keith,” Keith interrupted with a grin and a head shake. “And that’s Hunk.”

“How nice,” Coran said, smiling and putting their names in the system. “Shiro’s room is right that way. You guys are about five minutes early, though,” Coran warned.

“That’s alright. I actually have to talk to Shiro,” Keith said, heading toward the door. “Thank you,”

“You both are very welcome!” Coran said to their retreating backs. Keith peered into the room Coran indicated.

The walls were painted black and had white block letters stenciled on them, but the one phrase that jumped out to Keith was, “Patience Yields Focus.”

There were varying racks of weights and bars scattered around, with large rubber bands dangling from the ends as well as frankly horrifying lengths of chains.

Was this a gym or a dungeon?

All the equipment was around the edges of the room, with a large mat in the center. Shiro stood in the corner, almost blending in to the wall in his all-black ensemble while he messed with his phone and a stereo.

“Hey,” Keith called, making Shiro almost drop his phone. “Brought the pants.”

“Keith!” Shiro said, cocking his head at Keith’s outfit and Hunk.

Keith took the pants out of the bag, still warm from the dryer at the dorm, and tossed them at Shiro.

“We’re taking the class,” Hunk said, grinning at Keith in excitement. Keith knew Hunk was just as much of a gossip as Lance, if not more. “If that’s alright.”

“No, that’s… That’s fine,” Shiro stuttered, pulling the pants off of his face with a frown. “Let me just… I have to go, uh, prepare.” Shiro ducked out of the room through a back door marked “Staff Only”.

“Well,” Hunk drawled, turning slowly to Keith. “That could have gone better.”

* * *

 

Shiro hadn’t entirely  _ meant  _ to run away from Keith, but he’d brought someone. To the couple’s HIIT class.

He was already taken.

If Shiro was being honest, he figured that would be the case. Why  _ wouldn’t  _ Keith be taken, anyway? Why did he expect him to be single?

The guy was built like a brick shithouse, adorable, and looked friendly enough for both Keith and himself. It was like seeing a golden retriever, personified. How was Shiro supposed to compete with a living ray of sunshine?

Shiro hovered in the staff locker room for a minute, being generally irritable and trying to work the new kink out of his neck that he got when he saw… Keith’s… Person.

He didn’t even get the guy’s name. With a groan, he realized he was being out-of-this-world rude and he should go and apologize. He tossed the spare pants into the locker and came back out into the classroom.

The other guy was showing Keith how to stretch his legs out. Keith’s long legs were spread in a straddle position, with the other guy gently pressing on Keith’s shoulders.

“You’re squishing me.” Keith grumbled.

“I’m  _ stretching  _ you,” The guy replied gently. “Maybe  _ you _ should take a yoga class. It’ll save you from all the couch potato-ing.”

“I told you. I’m  _ not  _ a couch potato!”

“Mhm.” The other guy hummed, looking up when Shiro fully came into the room. “Hey! Sorry I didn’t get a chance to introduce myself earlier. I’m Hunk!”

“Hi. I’m Shiro. I’m the one who dunked Keith in the mud earlier.” Shiro said, clapping a hand to the back of his neck.

“I hear he missed his shot,” Hunk said, shooting Keith a teasing look in the mirror. “Looks like you’ll have to go back out on the trail.” Hunk said leadingly.

“Yeah,” Keith said, blinking. “I keep forgetting I was supposed to be taking pictures,” He muttered and it looked like it was to himself. Shiro frowned.

“What are you taking pictures for, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I’m a photography major. I like taking pictures of places where nature like, took back structures people built.” Keith explained. He was still being stretched by Hunk, who was watching him with an excited glint in his eye.

If he were Keith’s boyfriend, and he had Keith in that position, he’d look pretty excited too.

“Can I get squished in a new and interesting way, please?” Keith asked, deadpan. Hunk laughed and sat back on his heels.

“Lay on your back. This one will stretch the back of your legs,” Hunk explained, flicking his gaze toward Shiro. “Shiro, did you already stretch or do you want to join us?”

“I’m—I’m good,” Shiro said, waving a hand toward the stereo. “I’m going to set up the playlist,” He drifted away, trying to keep focused on his phone.

He really, really didn’t need to be watching this.

“Okay, take your leg in both hands. I grab my ankle, but I’m way more—Oh, guess you’re that flexible, too,” Hunk said, a note of surprise in his voice. Shiro wasn’t going to look. “Okay, do you care if I push on you?”

“You’ve been pushin’ on me for an hour, why not?” Keith drawled. Shiro wasn’t going to look.

“Sheesh, Keith.” Hunk whistled. “How’d you get so flexible? Switch legs,” Shiro wasn’t. Going. To. Look.

“I climb a lot.” Keith replied. Shiro peered up from his phone.

Hunk was sitting on Keith’s leg, straight on the ground, while Keith laid flat on the ground and pulled his other leg nearly up to his head. Shiro gulped.

“How have the asses in any of your jeans survived?” Hunk asked, cocking his head at Keith.

“When I gotta climb, I wear leggings.” Keith said, rolling his eyes with a little smirk.

Leggings. Whoof. Shiro went back to the playlist. This was going to be a long half-hour.

* * *

 

Keith watched Shiro shy away, carefully avoiding any glances or eye contact. He couldn’t figure out why until people started trickling in in pairs.

Everyone else spread out, stretching and chatting while sipping water. Then, a tall, white-haired woman bounded in and went directly to the front of the room.

“Allura!” Shiro greeted with a wave. He glanced around the room. “Looks like we’ve got almost everybody. We can get started.”

Keith stood, then helped Hunk stand up.

“This is Allura. She’s going to be my partner today.”

Shoot. Maybe that was Shiro’s girlfriend?

“As it looks like all of you know, this is a different kind of class. It’s Valentine’s day,” A little cheer went around the room, making Shiro grin and shoot a sideways glance at Allura. “So we’re going to be doing different HIIT exercises that you can do in pairs.”

Keith shot a glance at Hunk. Hunk shot him a nervous frown in return. They were both thinking the same thing…

“You think?” Hunk said, from the corner of his mouth. Allura hugged Shiro and turned to wave at the class as she introduced herself.

“Probably,” Keith sighed. Figures.

“Alright, everybody. This is the timer!” Shiro called, gesturing to a large digital clock above the mirror. “We’re going to be doing each move for 45 seconds before we switch, directly into the next move. Don’t worry about keeping your eyes on the clock. I’ll call out ten and five-second warnings. Our first circuit is partner pushups, plyometric squats, and planks, which Allura and I are going to demonstrate.”

They got into the pushup position, facing each other. Keith couldn’t keep his eyes off Shiro’s ass in the mirror and from the looks of it, neither could half of the class.

“You’re going to do a pushup,” They both did so. Easily. Keith could already feel his shoulders burning. “And at the top, you’re going to high-five your partner. The partners on the left of the class will start with a right high five, and the partners on the right will do the opposite. Switch high fives for the forty-five seconds.”

“Make sure you keep your tush in line with your spine,” Allura called as they did another pushup together. “Take it as slow or as fast as both of you can handle, but keep that heartrate up!”

“Uh,” Hunk said, turning to look at Keith with a frown. “I really don’t think this class is my level,”

“Alright, so the squats,” Shiro said, over Hunk’s worries, “You’re going to clasp your hands like this, and jump, facing your partner.” They jumped in unison. “Make sure to get down low, we want to engage your glutes.”

“Neither do I,” Keith said, eyes widening. “I just take pictures,” He couldn’t find a polite way to leave and still talk to Shiro, though, and they’d already paid their money…

“The last move in the circuit is planks. Everybody’s done a plank before, but for this class, you’re going to spend the entire forty-five seconds staring deeply into your partner’s eyes.” Shiro said, earning himself a few laughs. “It’ll help keep your spine straight and it’s just fun.”

“We’re going to do this circuit three times, then take a little water break and learn the next one.” Allura called, moving to the stereo. “Get into places!”

Hunk and Keith dropped to their knees, giving each other fearful looks.

“I’m going to hate this, aren’t I?” Keith said, giving Hunk a long-suffering look.

“We. We are going to hate this.” Hunk sighed back. The music started and Shiro shouted “Go!” and they were off.

* * *

 

Shiro couldn’t help but watch Keith and Hunk. Allura seemed to take pity on him after the long talk they’d had during their breaks after their one-on-one meetings earlier in the evening where Shiro told Allura all about how he’d pushed some guy into the mud and swallowed his own tongue.

“He still wants to see you,” Allura had said. “Don’t give up hope.”

“He’s probably just being a nice guy about the pants,” Shiro had said, scratching the back of his neck.

“You never know,” Allura had said in parting, squeezing Shiro’s arm. “We’ll see what he says when he stops by tonight.”

Shiro hadn’t expected him to bring a… Partner.

He figured that there was a chance that Hunk wasn’t his boyfriend, but the whole class was billed as a Valentine’s Day class. The flyer had little hearts and cupids on it and everything! Every other couple in the class were at least dating, he figured, and he could even see a few wedding rings around.

So why would Keith and Hunk be any different?

He intentionally shied away from correcting their form, and not just because he was terrified to talk to Keith in front of his maybe-could be-possibly boyfriend.

It was mostly out of pity.

Keith was pretty in shape, for somebody who sat still for ages at a time to get the perfect shot, but he just wasn’t coordinated enough to switch from move to move without a little bit of clumsiness.

Hunk looked like he’d give his kingdom for a yoga mat and some Enya music.

Mentally, he signed Hunk up for a yoga class with Coran and comped it. The poor guy looked like he was going to need it.

“That’s time!” Allura called out, giving the class at large a round of applause. “You guys all did so well!”

“Is that it? Is it over?” Hunk wheezed, collapsing on the ground. Keith grimaced and stretched out his back as he walked over to their water bottles and brought them back.

“Uh, looks like we got two more circuits.” Keith said. Hunk winced.

“Sauna,” Hunk moaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. “I need a sauna,”

“Well, actually,” Shiro said, shifting his weight uneasily. He still had to do his  _ job _ , even if his crush was going pear-shaped. “Members-only access for the sauna,” Hunk groaned. “But I think I can talk the owner into letting it slip one time,”

“Really?” Hunk said, peering out from under his arm.

“Sure. Go ahead back after class,” Shiro said, laughing at Hunk’s thrilled expression.

“Wait, you’re the owner?” Keith said, blinking at Shiro after a drag of water that Shiro had  _ absolutely not  _ been watching out of the corner of his eye.

“Sure. Allura and I are the co-owners,” Shiro explained. Keith’s face fell for some reason as the timer beeped to signal the end of their water break.

“Okay everyone! Let’s demonstrate the next circuit,” Allura said, waving at Shiro. “Shall we?”

* * *

 

They were  _ absolutely  _ together. Keith knew it. And they co-owned a  _ gym _ . God, it was almost too perfect.

Keith and Hunk were on the same page throughout the last two circuits. They were tired, they were hungry, and they were certain that Shiro was off the market.

Keith would have left in the middle of the class if he thought Hunk wouldn’t die of embarrassment.

So they stuck it out, through Shiro’s (admittedly banging) playlist and through the circuits and through all the sweat and Keith accidentally kneeing himself in the chest during something called a  _ mountain climber _ …

He and Hunk lay on the floor next to each other.

“I hated it.” Hunk said flatly.

“Yep.” Keith huffed in agreement.

“Next time,” Hunk began.

“No, no next time.” Keith said, waving the thought out of the air. “Still want to go to the sauna?”

“Oh, yes.” Hunk said, peeling himself off the floor. “Ohh, yes.” He offered his hand to Keith, who took it.

Shiro appeared to finish up saying his goodbyes to the rest of the class and joined them at their gym bags.

“Let me show you guys to the sauna,” He said, keeping his distance.

“Are all your classes like that?” Hunk said, bless him. Keith couldn’t think of anything to say. “That… Intense?”

“Well, this is a HIIT class,” Shiro chuckled. “It’s supposed to be more intense.”

“I like a good yoga. Good stretch. Good downward dog,” Hunk sighed. “That’s enough fitness for me, for at least a year.”

“I’d rather just walk the trail,” Keith chuckled. “So… Do you usually run  _ and  _ work out?”

“Sure. We mostly just watched you guys work out, though,” Shiro said, giving Keith a sidelong look.  

Keith wasn’t sure how to interpret it as Shiro opened a door for them. They walked through a locker room to stow their stuff and Shiro showed them to the sauna.

“Have a good steam, guys. Probably don’t stay in too long, fifteen or so minutes, okay?”

“Are you not going to stay?” Hunk said, hand hovering over the handle to the sauna. “Do you have something else to do?”

“No, I don’t have another class tonight.” Shiro said, pausing.

“Then why not hang out?” Hunk invited, giving Shiro a grin.

“Uh, sure,” Shiro said, falling in line behind Keith. Keith shot Hunk an urgent look. He didn’t want to trap some guy in the sauna when he clearly had a girlfriend.

“I’m gonna pop into the bathroom before I get in here, actually,” Hunk said, shooting Keith a wink behind Shiro’s back.  _ Try it _ , Hunk mouthed behind Shiro’s back as he corralled Keith into the sauna behind Shiro. “Be back in a flash!”

* * *

 

“So,” Shiro began just as Keith said, “Sorry—”

They blinked at each other for a brief second.

Shiro was actually still wondering if Hunk had just  _ winked at him _ .

“You first.” Shiro said, mouth hooking up on one side self-deprecatingly.

“You sure?” Keith asked, cocking his head at him. Was the sauna always this tiny? Shiro felt like he was sitting right on top of Keith. He could feel Keith shifting and breathing, he thought, and Keith started his sentence again.

“Sorry about… That, I guess.” Keith said, shaking his head. “I… The class?”

“What about it?” Shiro asked, genuinely confused.

“We… I didn’t really come for the class,” Keith admitted.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not like we’re into fitness, or anything, and I’m sorry for just showing up at your work,” Keith said, spreading his hands in front of him. “It’s awkward for you, I guess.”

“Awkward? I mean, sure, but,” Shiro waved. “Isn’t it… Is Hunk? I mean, it was a couple’s class, so I figured,”

“Figured what?” Keith said, tipping his head to the side. It looked like he was on the verge of  _ something _ .

“That you and Hunk,”

“Me and Hunk!” Keith echoed, voice creaking and breaking in the small space. “No, not me and Hunk! You and Allura?”

“No!” Shiro said, holding up his hands. Keith was red all over and Shiro wasn’t sure if he red from the sauna or red from their conversation.

“Oh!  _ Oh!”  _ Keith fell silent. “Really?”

“Really, really!” Shiro said, laughing slightly. “You thought me and Allura…?”

“ _ You  _ thought me and  _ Hunk _ ?!” Keith replied, joining in on the laughter.

“So, wait…” Shiro said as the giggles subsided. “You came… To see me?”

“Yeah,” Keith said, sobering a little. “Yeah, I wanted to see you.”

“You did?”

“Did you want to see me?”

“Yeah,” Shiro said. Were they leaning closer together? They were definitely leaning closer together. “I did. I did want to see you.”

“Is this alright?” Keith asked, inches from his face.

“Yeah,” Shiro breathed.

* * *

 

“Oh, man. I’m sorry! I’m interrupting. I’m just gonna… Go to the bathroom. Again.”

  
  



End file.
